On The Third Lanark KOF XI
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: BAck To Shanghai II direct sequel, so read the earlier story first. All you need to know about the other teams before KOF XI.Read to find out more about their lives. The final chapter is out now. See again in KOF XII.
1. Chapter Requiem

**ON THIRD LANARK**

**Chapter Requiem**

September 2005, somewhere in Tokyo of the Kanto region.

Rock Howard and Hokutomaru were training against each other. Apparently Rock wanted to enter KOF XI, which made worked harder.

"Double Reppu-ken!" Rock launched his attack. Hokutomaru dodged it, but he was totally warred out.

"That's enough, okay? You're overtraining yourself." said a panted Hokutomaru.

"I guess you haven't finished your training with Andy sensei yet."

"Are you serious about entering KOF XI?"

"Err..yeah, I guess. I was hoping to team up with Terry, since I heard that he doesn't have a team for the moment." replied Rock.

"What the hell are you saying, baka? You should know your dad killed Terry's dad. If you teamed up with him now, I think you dad's gonna be very mad at you. Maybe you should wait a little while longer before joining KOF." advised Hokutomaru.

"Mmmmm……………………………………………..maybe you're right after all. For the sake of Terry, and I have to keep my father cool, guess I'll have to wait until the next tournament." replied Rock. "Anyway, I don't wanna lose at all in KOF."

"Hiahh!!!!"

The two of them were taken by surprise. The door broke down as Chae Lim jumped through it.

"Hey, what's that for Chae-san?" yelled Hokutomaru, still surprised.

"Gomen nasai."

"You're just causing trouble again, right………hey, what's up today?" Hokutomaru paused. Rock was still surprised. Chae Lim was dressed in her casual outfit. (Refer to Maximum Impact)

"Actually I'm on my way to the gym. Does it look weird?"

No, no, it's just that…you look gorgeous." Very seldom can see you like that." said Rock.

"Anyway, excuse me, I'm in a hurry." Chae Lim dashed to the other end of the room and disappeared.

"Anyway, why does she have to break in here to go to the gym?" Hokutomaru asked in confusion.

"I say that…"Rock couldn't finish his words on time, because in a split second Hotaru Futaba dashed into the room through the same hole.

"What's up Hotaru-chan?" asked Hokutomaru. Rock stood silent.

"Forget about me! Where the hell did Chae Lim gone to?" Hotaru seemed mad.

Hokutomaru stood silent for a while. Then he pointed in the opposite direction. Hotaru turned to Rock. Rock just nodded his head in agree.

"Arigato guys. Urghh, damned you Chae Lim! I'm not finish with you yet. You see, I'll sure get you and let you pay for what you did to me, you mussy head!" with that Hotaru dashed out of the room at the other end.

Some time after she left, the two of them exchanged glances. They couldn't say a single word, still surprised with had happened in front of them today. Suddenly Rock's hand phone rang.

"Excuse me, I gotta go. Dad's calling me. Wish me the best Hokutomaru. Ciao. (See ya)." Rock kept his phone and hurried off from there. Hokutomaru stood there a little while longer. A few moments later, he looked at his watch and left the place as well.

"It's almost time for training with sensei."


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER 2

September 2005, somewhere in the highlands near Wrexham, Wales.

K' and the rest of them were having a picnic at the countryside. Whip was busy preparing the food while Kula would persuade K' and Maxima to play Frisbee with her.

After that, they sat down under the tree and had their food. It was then Whip opened her mouth for important business.

"I have to tell you guys something. I'll be leaving you all when KOF XI starts."

"Hmm……." K' remained at his spot.

"Huh, but why?" asked Maxima.

"Captain Heidern just rang me up a few days ago. He wanted me to replace Leona in the team for KOF."

"Ara, it's weird for Leona to be out just like that." said Kula.

"Yeah, there must be a reason for that." said Maxima again.

"I'm not that clear either. But remember that K' fought with the ones claimed to be related to the Orochi? Apparently Leona had Orochi blood in her, and she could go mad when she's close to the Orochi power. Heidern wouldn't want to risks getting her mad in the next tournament again like the previous ones, so he decided to give her another task during that time." explained Whip.

"Not that god damn KOF again." K' was not happy with that.

"Hei, relax K'. That doesn't mean we have to enter KOF. Maybe we just have to support Whip in the tournament. After all, there's no more reason for us to enter right now." said Maxima.

"Maybe you're right." K' then turned to a corner to rest.

"By the way, how's Diana? It's been months since she went searching for Ron?" asked Maxima again.

"I'm not sure either. Haven't received a letter from her for more than a month now." replied Whip. Kula seemed to be a little upset.

After that, none of them said a single word anymore. Some time later in the evening, they packed up and returned to their cabin.

That night, however, changed their mind about KOF once again. It was late in the night. But they couldn't sleep that night. Kula was looking out at the window. Whip was still watching TV, while K' and Maxima stood at a corner of the house.

"Orochi, Mukai, Shion." K' mumbled to himself. He was still feeling uneasy about their earlier conversation. Suddenly the telephone rang.

"I'll get it." Maxima went and pick the phone. After some while he went to K'.

"It's master Chin. And he wanted to speak to you urgently."

"What the fuck………."

K' went and pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"Nie hao, boy. Remember me?"

"Damn you, old man. Do you know what the fucking time is it now?"

"Heh heh, calm down, boy. I won't call you just to say hi. Furthermore it's still daytime here in China, so forgive me for the inconvenience."

"Enough nonsense. What do you want?"

"Well, you should know about the upcoming KOF XI, don't you?"

"What the hell now? You know I really hate KOF? What are you trying to tell me now?"

"Well, basically, I know you're still not satisfied for not being able to crush the ones that you fought in the last tournament. He was related to the Orochi, right? And I began to feel the presence of the Orochi power once again in KOF. Maybe he's still around. So you can still bash him once again."

"That's not good to convince me yet. I don't want to have anything more to do with all of this. I told you before; the Orochi has nothing to do with me."

"I know, but to tell you the truth, though you didn't tell me, but I know you have seen the true colors of the Orochi power. The fact that Kyo and Iori are still missing, you know you're the only one I can count on to stop the Orochi, as long as Kyo and Iori returns, and Ash do not interfere this time."

"Are you telling me you want me to be a substitute for them again? You're shit, old man! And I don't give a damn on this Ashy boy. Don't tell me you're not entering again this time?"

"I hate to tell you about this, but Kensou's missing."

"What's that suppose to mean? Huh."

"Soh chai. He's been missing since last week. I've been searching for him till now but still no clue about it. Athena doesn't even know about his whereabouts. Without Kensou around, I can't let Bao manage himself alone. So I've decided to pull out again to be with Bao."

"You're telling me I'm the only one worth sacrificing to the Orochi?" K' was already mad.

"That's not what I mean. After all, you're the only one who can be related to Kyo, so it's your burden too. "

"That's the same as making me a barrier to stop Ash, right?"

"That's just part of it right now. I'm still not sure about Ash's true identity or his real intentions. That's why I still need you to help me investigate more about him. I know he's up to no good about the Orochi, but he's still a mystery to us."

"Yeah, I bet Kyo will come out and face him sooner or later."

"Maybe it's too late. So I do want you to stand by first. And I think I have to tell you this. I recently checked the KOF blog, and I found an article which was apparently posted by Ash himself. It was more like an insult and challenge statement."

"Grrr….. what did he wrote about me?"

"He wrote that you're no match at all against him, and that he's the greatest one of all. And Kyo and Iori are also no match against him. To him, the three of you are just the same, all rubbish. He sent you a challenge in the next KOF. He's hoping to whack at least one rubbish there even if Kyo and Iori are not around again. Well, if you don't believe me, you can ask Maxima. I'm sure he knew about it."

K' was furious. He turned towards Maxima, who was surprise with his actions.

"Maxima, is it true that Ash wrote a blog cursing me and challenging me? Speak the truth!"

"Errrrrr…………. Yeah, it's true. I just saw it recently, but I thought it's better not to tell you."

"Hmmmmmmmmm……….. bastard." K' turned back to the phone.

"Listen, old man. I'll enter. But not your sake or anyone's. I just want to settle the score with this Ash. And I want to finish off those guys. I can't rest in peace until I get rid all of them. And the next time I meet Kyo, I'm gonna prove to him that I'm not like him at all."

And with that K' slammed down the phone. The rest of them began to gather near him.

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Kula.

"Hmmmmmmmm….. we'll have to join KOF again."

"Whoa…….." Maxima closed his mouth, overreacted.

"But the most important thing is to bash up those who stand in our way. And I don't give a damn to Ash and Orochi."

"Wait, our team……." Maxima paused.

"Whip's teaming up with Heidern again. So Kula will just have to join us."

"Whoa, really? Oh,great! We'll always be together even in KOF." Kula jumped in joy.

"That's a little good. Captain will be glad, at least it'll ease his pressure in hunting down those wanted ones. I better go tell him now." Whip went to get the phone.

"Hey, Diana would be glad to hear this. I wonder if I can still reach her on the phone?" Kula rushed to get the phone. Not long, an argument can be heard between Whip and Kula over who should use the phone first.

K' went to the window. Maxima looked at him.

"Are you sure about this? It's not that you're willing to join as usual."

"I know. Didn't you hear what I say? I must bash them up before I can settle down in peace. Only by that we can finally get out of this KOF. And to think about this god fucking Ash…….. arrgghh!!!"

K' groaned in pain all of a sudden. He grabbed his right arm. Flames were engulfing his glove unexpectedly, and uncontrollable. The flames with erupted because of the Kusanagi relations, and the Orochi which binded the two of them together. K' yelled in pain, held his hand high up and slammed it down onto the ground. Part of the house exploded and burst into flames.


	3. Chapter II A Core

**CHAPTER 2 A CORE **

"Raikkoken!" Benimaru unleashed his power towards Duo Lon. He dodged it, but Benimaru went on attacking him until he hit the wall.

"Damn." Duo Lon moved aside and unleashed the evil spirits within him. Benimaru was taken aback. He dodged each of the spirit until he reached a dead end at the wall.

"That is enough." Elisabeth appeared from a dark corner and walked up to them. "You guys have trained enough for the day. We don't want anyone to get hurt before the tournament."

"You're right, Lisa. Let's call it off, Duo-san." said Benimaru.

"Very well then." Duo Lon wiped out the spirits away. "By the way, found any new info?"

"Not much, but I got some clue. Apparently I realized that Ash might have taken something valuable from those related with the Orochi. I'm not sure what he took, but Benimaru's word does make sense. Ash is up to no good with the Orochi. And I heard that someone named Ron is hiding somewhere near the previous Orochi hideout, I presumed. Duo Lon, I guess you know this Ron, right?"

"That's why I joined KOF. First, to find out the truth behind Ash. The second is to find Ron and get my revenge for those innocent ones that he killed." Duo Lon grabbed his fist.

"Who's Ron anyway?" she asked again.

"He………used to by my sifu."

"Whoa." said Benimaru.

"What about Ash?" Duo Lon's turn to ask.

"I heard that he might be somewhere in Le Havre fight now. I'm not sure if he's really the culprit, but for now, we're only sure he got involved in that fight."

"The prospect of Ash related with the Orochi is still unclear. Maybe Kyo and Iori do know something about all of this." Duo Lon rubbed his chin.

"Mmmm, maybe K' knew something as well. He was the last person who fought with Ash the last time." added Benimaru. At the same time his mind flashed back to the previous day. Goro had called him informing him about Shingo's disappearance and the flames that surrounded the training ground. He let out a sigh.

"Kyo, is it really you? Why are you doing all of this? Can't you just show up and explain everything? Benimaru said to himself.

"How are you so sure Ash was behind all of this?" asked a voice.

"Don't you get it? I fought along his side for a very long time, of course I know him better than you are." Elisabeth lost her patience, but then she gasped. "Wait a minute, who said that? Show yourself right this instance!"

"Who's that?" It took some time before Duo Lon and Beinmaru realized what was going on.

"I didn't expect you guys are hunting down Ash so badly." B. Jenet appeared from the shadows of the building.

"What do you know, Jenet?" Elisabeth felt uneasy.

"Of course I do. Don't you know I love treasure hunting. Currently I'm investigating a scam, and Ash is the prime suspect. But then I found another interesting fact. He might be carrying something valuable with him all the time. A very high-valued treasure!" Jenet seemed happy.

"Maybe she's talking about the Orochi seal. If it's true, the Ash is really the one behind everything." Benimaru whispered to the two of them. They nooded their head, didn't want Jenet to find out more.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Elisabeth.

"Well, I asked Terry for his comment about Ash, but he told me to just keep an eye on him, and if possible, try help K' beat him. Constantly he's looking forward to challenging Shen Woo again."

"So?"

"So, I'll be joining KOF, together with Gato and Tizoc."

"Sounds interesting." said Benimaru.

"If that's what you wish, then fine, go ahead. But I'm telling you, only I who is worthy of beating Ash with my very own hands. If you want to get him, you have to through me first." Elisabeth pointed at Jenet.

"Whatever. But you better check out Oswald first. Till then, ciao!" Jenet leaped away into the darkness.

"Oswald?" Benimaru rubbed his head.

"Ash discarded me and replaced me with Oswald. He's a master of card-fighting technique." said Duo Lon.

"Never mind about that. You guys heard what I said just now, right? Ash is mine!" Elisabeth whipped the wall with her stick. Part of the wall smashed into pieces.

"I understand how you feel." said Duo Lon. Benimaru nodded his head in agreement.

But one thing they didn't realize was that a woman was spying on them at the top of the building. Shion smiled, and then turned back. She walked to the other end and vanished into the darkness. Things were getting interesting as she returned back to inform Magaki at their hideout about everything that she heard.

To be continued…………..


	4. Chapter II Slash

**CHAPTER 2 SLASH**

Our story in France is still not over yet. That is why I made a slash here. To think about it, it looks more like Guilty Gear XX instead. Try reading both of my works.

Le Havre, France, the very next evening….

Ash Crimson was walking down the streets as usual. He just kept on smiling as he walked on; no idea was he was really thinking. It was a quiet day and not many people were on the street, so he didn't have to hide his face.

He walked on until he reached a row of warehouse by the alley, then he leaned against the wall. He lifted his right hand and unleashed his flames again, just to waste his time.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise not far from there. He went to the other corner and peeped from the edge. A fight broke out from that corner. Four guys were surrounding a man in the middle. It was Oswald.

Ash hid back at the wall. He looked at his watch and then just stood there counting the time. At the same moment, there were lots of 'Ahh', 'Eee' and 'Ouch' being heard from the fight. Then there was silence. Ash looked at his watch again and then came out from his hiding. Oswald was still standing. The four guys had been knocked out on the ground.

"Bonjour, monsieur." said Ash.

"Oh, Ash. What a meeting." Oswald replied in surprise. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I'm the one who should be asking first, man. Who are these guys?" Ash walked towards him.

"Well, I found a pile of leftover drug stocks made by NESTS. It'll make a big deal if I can get hold of them and resell them in the black market, so here I am. But these guys came and start a fuss, sayin they came for the drugs themselves, an order from Geese Howard."

"Oh, Geese. Hey, you're in the drug business?" Ash pondered.

"You can say that. Of course, I'm looking for special and rare drugs to keep up with myself as well. Hey, get on with the loading." He turned at his workers not far from there. They hurried back to the warehouse to resume their work.

"So you'll be using steroids in KOF?" Ash popped the question.

"It depends. Say, wanna train before KOF? I'm not satisfied with that fight."

Without another warning, Oswald picked up one of his cards on the ground and threw it at Ash. Ash dodged it the card hit and stuck on the wall. Ash reversed and removed his coat and threw it aside.

"You know, it's a very good timing to train before I go and meet Elisabeth. Your challenge is accepted. But let's not be that hard." Ash unleashed his flames at his hand. Oswald took out more cards and put them in his pocket.

"Well then. Let's go."

Oswald dashed towards Ash and threw his cards. The cards scattered, and then headed towards Ash. Ash had to retreat to the end of the wall. The cards nearly hit him. Ash threw his flames at the cards to burn them. At the same time, he jumped up and performed some acrobatic styles to dodge them. His legs kicked the wall and he dashed forward towards Oswald. Oswald tried to attack, but he was too late. Ash unleashed a high jump kick. Oswald jumped aside as Ash crashed onto the ground. It was not over. Ash threw out another flame and kicked it towards him.

The flames headed towards Oswald in an instant. Oswald threw out his cards as fast as he could. The cards scattered and formed a barrier, eventually blocking the flames. Ash dashed towards him again.

"Time to meet your maker." he joked.

"We'll see." replied Oswald.

Ash used his kicking technique, Arching Emerald Ankle, kicking more flames at Oswald. Oswald countered by slashing the flames with his cards. He managed to break through the flames and rushed to Ash. He threw his cards at him. Ash somersaulted to avoid the cards. He landed back against the wall.

That's it. Enough. You did prove you're worth joining the team for KOF. That's all for today. Don't wanna get hurt. KOF's only around the corner now." Ash cleared the dusts on his body.

"You're right. You're kinda great too." Oswald walked back and picked his hat. Then he lit up a cigarette.

"So what's your main aim in KOF? Wanna bash this K' and steal the title again?" asked Oswald.

"If you really thought that way, it's up to you. As long as you don't get me into trouble with your drugs. "

"Don't worry, everything's under control. But damn, it's getting hard to find these drugs these days. Ever since K' beat NESTS and kissed his ass for that. I don't give a damn with him."

At the same time, a worker walked to him.

"Sir, we've finished uploading them in the trucks."

"Good job. You guys will be paid later. Can't let this Geese fellow get them." Oswald walked down to one of the trucks.

"So it's time to go. I'll see ya a few days before the tournament begins. Till then." He threw his cigarette on the floor and entered one of the trucks.It sped off followed by the other trucks.

Ash stood there for some while looking at the trucks speeding off. Then he walked back towards the fallen guys earlier and gazed at them

"Geese Howards sure sucks for this. Not even he can foil my plan. I don't really care about the title. Only that thing's worth my entry. Kyo, we'll be meeting again soon."

With that, Ash walked away from that place into a nearby alley and vanished into the darkness.


	5. Chapter II Reload

CHAPTER 2 # RELOAD

After K' slammed down the phone, Chin Gentsai stood up and walked towards the window. He looked outside for a moment, took a deep breath and sighed. Then he thought.

"Hai, what the hell is K' thinking? Well, I hope he does everything right just like before." he sighed again. "If only Kyo and Iori understand what is actually going on now, they shall appear once again. But where the hell is Kensou? That damned soh chai left without a single word."

But just then, Chin took a short shock from his mind.

"Oh yeah, damn it. Bao! Bao! Is dinner ready? I'm starving." he went to the main hall.

Meanwhile back in Wrexham.

K' yelled in pain. Flames were engulfing his right hand. He couldn't take it any more, held his hand high and slammed it onto the ground. The area around it exploded and part of that house was destroyed.

"K'!!" Maxima rushed towards him. There was a big hole right in front of the house right now.

K' leaned back against the scattered and half-burned wall. The flames had vanished.

"K', are you okay?" asked Maxima.

"Uhh, damn it." Groaned K'.

Whip and Kula were taken aback with the loud explosion on the other side of the house. They stopped arguing and rushed to the other side to K'.

"K', what's wrong?" Kula kneeled beside him.

"What's going on here?" asked Whip.

"I'm not sure. It looks like he just got a bomb out of his glove." said Maxima.

"Shit!" yelled K' as he got back up and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong K'? Your glove's on fire again?" asked Whip.

"You don't say it has something to do with the root of his power again?" suggested Maxima.

"I guess you're right, Maxima." said K'.

"Not Kyo again." said Whip. "We gotta solve this problem quick."

"Yeah, but only after we get our names registered. I'll do it the first thing tomorrow. And also some materials to patch up this hole here." said Maxima.

"K', don't worry. I'll take good care of you if you're in pain." added Kula.

"I can still bear it." K' walked back to the window. "Kyo, Ash, this fight must be solved right this tournament."

But suddenly his mind became blank. Images of his nemesis began filling his head; Krizalid, Zero, Igniz, Rugal, Adelheid, Mukai and a shadow figure of Orochi.

"Ahhhh!!! Damn them!!" K' yelled.

"Huh, now what?" the rest were taken by surprise.

"Oh, nothing. Just a weird vision."he said, and then turned to the window.

"We better get some sleep now." Whip went upstairs. K' just stood there the whole time, still unsatisfied with what happened that night, especially after what Chin told him in their earlier conversation.

Meanwhile, in Japan.

At the backstage of one of Athena Asamiya's concerts.

"Athena, are you sure you're gonna enter KOF without sifu's concern again? I heard you did that the previous time." said Kensou.

"Of course, Ken-kun. You know that sifu's acting very weird these days. After all, you also came here secretly to team up with me, right?" replied Athena.

"Uhh, yeah. But… that's because sifu's in a bad mood now,say don/t know if it's because of the Orochi." replied Kensou.

"Never mind, we'll just have to show sifu that we don't have to rely on him anymore. We must win this year's tournament. I heard your powers have increased."

"Right, but it's still unstable, after all, Bao's not in any fight for the time being."

"Never mind about that, Ken-kun. With your powers at this rate, I think we can really win this time."

"Err… yeah. I'll do anything just for you, Athena. But…who is our third member anyway? It's impossible to bring Bao into our team now. If I go back now to fetch him, sifu'll know and I'm gonna get a hell of a time."

"Don't worry. I already have a plan. And when sifu realizes it, it's too late to say that we're wrong. Do you remember the time when sifu said he just brought in a new student?"

"Huh, yeah. But what's that have to do with this?"

"That's because she's my friend, and she's working part time with me right now, and she can make a great team with us."

"Huh?"

"Hey, Momoko! You can come in here!"

"OK! Coming right up, Athena-chan!"

A young girl in a simple gypsy-style clothing hopped into the room all of a sudden. Her movements were very fast, that Kensou almost let out a gasp.

"Konbanwa!" the girl said to them.

"This is Momoko, sifu's new student, though I really doubt it. She's very good in dancing, especially break dancing, and currently she's one of my backstage dancers. Momoko, this is your sifu's elder student and your senpai, Kensou."

"Konbanwa, Ken-senpai. I'm Momoko. You can call me Momo-chan. Dozo yoros" she bowed down and her scarf nearly fell off her head. She quickly got up and fixed it.

"Err… nie hao. First time meeting, right?" Kensou was a little nervous.

"With her skills we zettai can win KOF." said Athena once again.

"I hope so." Kensou rubbed his head.

"Yeah,KOF here we come!" Momoko jumped in the air."Come, senpai. Let me show you some of my techniques. Maybe you can show some of your skills as well." Momoko grabbed Kensou's hand and rushed to the other room. Kensou just followed her. Athena let out a giggle, then went back to the dressing table to make-up.


	6. Chapter Reload Gunlock

**CHAPTER RELOAD GUNLOCK**

Athena went on to dress herself up for the upcoming performance, while Momoko went on hanging around with Kensou in a hidden corner of the backstage.

"Come senpai, here. Show me your moves."

"Well, in that case, hiahh!!" he unleashed his Psycho Ball outside of the stage, and it went astray.

"Yahoo! Great attack, senpai!" Momoko jumped here and there as she showed Kensou some of her styles.

On the other hand, somewhere in Kyoto…

Ryuhaku Todoh opened the door of his house after returning home from a long walk.

"Tadaima, Kasumi-chan. Ara, Kasumi-chan? Where did she gone to?"

Elsewhere… near the hills.

Malin stood at one corner as Eiji and Kasumi approached her.

"So you wanna team up with us for sure?" asked Kasumi.

"You guys are the most likely candidates to be with me. After all, we share the same enemy, right?" replied Malin as she swinged her yoyo.

"So you do know about Sakazaki?" Eiji snorted.

"We'll fight them as a team, but my only target right now is Yuri. I don't care much about the others, though I hate to admit it, I began to dislike the whole gang." added Malin.

"As you wish. But you should know that my main target is either Takuma or Ryo. Since I heard that Takuma won't be entering this time, then Ryo's mine. No one should stop me this time." said Eiji.

"Who do you think you are now, sicko? Ryo's mine! I won't let the guy who made my father suffer all these years die in the hands of others other than me!" Kasumi became mad.

"So, we have another rival here." Eiji snorted again.

"What do you mean? You lookin for a fight, dumbass?" Kasumi held up her hands. Upon that, Eiji took out his knife.

"Enough already! We still have the same enemy, right? There's no use fighting now. Best to wait until the tournament itself before you guys done something that can affect the whole team. Yuri's mine, but for Ryo, it's up to the fastest one who can get him. Now that's more fairer." Malin interfered.

"Hmmph." Kasumi turned back and pouted.

"If that's what you wish. We are a team, but we are still rivals…" Eiji looked up into the sky. "Gotta get going. I still got other confidential business to do." And with that he vanished in an instant.

"I'm leaving too. Father's gonna get worried by now. Oh, by the way, you should a warning letter to them; let them feel our wrath by now!" Kasumi jumped down and hurried home.

"There you go, so this is an Anti-Kyokugenryo Team." Malin said as she watched Kasumi running off to the horizon. Then she looked up. "Gomen, Athena-san, for not teaming up with you this time. Getting Yuri's far more important now." she jumped down the ledge and vanished in sight.

Two days later…. In Yokohama.

At a Kyokugenryo Dojo branch in Yokohama…

Somewhere in the main hall when it was quiet…

A small lantern was lit in the hall. Although it was not that dark yet, but maybe it was their tradition to light a lantern in the main hall. Takuma Sakazaki was sitting at a corner of the hall. His body was full of band-aid; guess he was badly hurt in a fight this time. His eldest son Ryo, and Ryo's fiancé King was sitting right in front of him. For that while none of them said a single word, as the cold breeze blew by. They had their tea for some time. Finally when everyone finished their tea, Takuma spoke.

"So Ryo, where is Robert?"

"Tosan, I'm afraid Robert can't join us for KOF this time. He rang me yesterday, saying that he was too busy to even care about KOF right now. He has to stay overnight for the next couple of days at his office." Replied Ryo.

"So, I guess business is getting better these days for Robert. Looks like we have no choice." Takuma let out a sigh.

"What, you mean you want to enter KOF, uncle Takuma?" King startled.

""Demo, tosan. You're not well yet, especially the wounds that Silber gave you." Added Ryo.

They looked at the band-aids on Takuma's body. Mysteriously two days ago, Takuma was training at dojo garden. All of a sudden, a weird Karate guy who went by the name Silber appeared out of nowhere and challenged him. Takuma fought him off, and the match seemed to end as a draw. Takuma was badly wounded due to Silber's superhuman strength, but apparently Silber was wounded too, as he stopped fighting as made his escape. Seeing those band-aids brought back even strange memories when Takuma was attacked by a mysterious individual just after KOF 2003 came to an end. Did this individual had something related with Silber's appearance?

"That's what I mean." Takuma tried to calm them down. "I know this is weird, for I never even seen this Silber before. Now that I'm not fully fit, plus my current age, it looks like I won't be in KOF for some time."

"Then why the shit did you scare us for?!" King yelled, but quickly shut her mouth after that. "Sorry, my mood's been very bad lately."

Takuma shook his head. Ryo smacked his own head.

"The reason I call you here together, King, is because I'm hoping that you will team up with Ryo and Yuri for KOF. I heard that you haven't decided to form a team so far, that's why I decided to invite you." Takuma explained.

"Yuri and I have agreed about that. It'll make things easier if you're with us."

"Well, I…" King rubbed her head and thought for a while.

"No way. Don't say you're not entering again this year. Come on, deal with it." Ryo tried to persuade her.

"Well… alright then."

"Great. Arigato gozaimasu." Said Takuma.

"So one problem is solved." Ryo got up and rubbed his shirt. "Err…by the way, where's Yuri?"

Takuma and King looked directly at Ryo, then looked at each other and turned back.

"Nani?! No one knows where she gone to? She's supposed to be with us for this meeting anyway!" exclaimed Ryo.

"You know this girl, she's always like that." Takuma replied.

But just then, there were running footsteps near the hall. It came closer and closer and closer. Finally, Yuri rushed in into the room.

"Big trouble! Big trouble!"

"What the hell, Yuri? How rude of you." Takuma exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, otosan, onii-chan, King-san. Gomen."

"Anyway, what's all the fuss? Where have you been?" Ryo walked towards her.

"We've been challenged!" Yuri held up a letter.

"Challenged? Who would want to challenge the strength of Kyokugenryo?" Takuma got up and adjusted his belt.

"Err… Malin, Kasumi and Eiji. They've just formed a team to challenge us in KOF."

"NANI!?" Ryo grabbed the letter and read it in disbelief. "Not Kasumi again! I had enough of her fussing around about her dad."

"So Eiji's back. Ryo, you got to settle all of this once and for all." Takuma held his hands back.

"Oh, right." Ryo let out a sigh.

"Hey, no matter what, we're always with you. I'll help beat them. You're not doing this alone." King held Ryo's hand.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, King."

"Then let us show them the true strength of Kyokugenryo." Exclaimed Yuri.

"Not to forget me and my fighting style." King added.

"Well, on the other hand, I couldn't believe that you cause trouble with Malin until she hates Kyokugenryo." Ryo looked at Yuri.

""Gomen, it's not that I'm at fault. She's just jealous that I'm better than her. That's all."

"Ok, whatever. We'll wait until KOF and see about it." Takuma walked to the window.

"Then, I gotta go." Yuri rushed out. "There's a rerun of ROD The TV right now. And I'm not gonna miss it!" She dashed away instantly.

Ryo looked at the clock on the wall, and gasped.

"Man, it's 6pm already. We gotta get dinner ready."

""Let me help, since I'll be here for dinner too." King grabbed his hand and dashed out of the hall.

"Whoa… thanks anyway." Ryo blushed, as he followed King out of the hall. Takuma just stood by the window ignoring them as he was deep in thought about everything that has been happening lately.

"Hope there would be nothing wrong with KOF this time." He thought.


	7. Fatal Fury 3

**FATAL FURY 3**

Author's note: Now it's time for the Fatal Fury Team. So why did I used this title? Well, since this is the third time a different Fatal Fury Team was formed, so I decided to use Fatal Fury 3 as the main title. Hope it will be a great story.

Somewhere in America…

"Terry, you god damn son of a gun! For the last time I'm asking you, where the hell is my Andy?!" Mai was yelling at the top of her voice.

Terry rubbed his head for a moment, deep in thought, and finally he replied.

"Sorry, Mai. But you have to know. As Andy's elder brother, I have the right to keep quiet about this. And not because I wanna hurt ya, but you know I made a promise with him not to tell anyone about his whereabouts, and unfortunately it also includes you. Sorry for all the pain and trouble."

"Fine! That's it! I quit!"

"Huh?"

"I quit KOF! And until you tell me where is Andy, I won't even want to team up with you anymore! I wanna see who you're teaming up with this time. You're teamless this year, Terry. Yeah, that's more like it. Feel the medicine for taking away my sweet vacation." And with that Mai stormed away from that area. Terry only stood there dumbfounded. He looked up in the sky, then let out a sigh.

Later that evening…

Terry was walking somewhere near the outskirts of Southtown. Each time he reached a corner, he would just stare at the city far from gaze. He didn't have the heart to enter Southtown for the moment. Since Geese Howard was still ruling the city, entering it now would only bring more burdens, especially when he's teamless for the latest KOF tournament. He went to a bench and sat there, watching the setting sun. Once again he let out a sigh.

"Yo, Terry. Whassup?"

Terry jumped in surprise and looked back. It was the spiky rapping Duck King.

"Hey, what's all the X-rating for?"

"Err…nothing. Just that we haven't meet up for some while. Why, got a problem?"

"Hmm…" Terry thought for a while. "Pon" The sound of inspiration. "Bingo!" Terry got up and went to Duck.

"Duck, have you got any upcoming plans?"

"Emm…not really. Just got some work as usual, need to earn more money these days."

"Just who I need for the time. Are you still interested in entering KOF?"

"Huh? KOF? Whoa, ya're telling me ya want me in your group, dude?"

"Unforunately, that's what I'm doing."

"Hey, hold on ,buddy. I thought ya're always with ya brother and that Joe guy."

"They're too busy this time, and I'm in desperate for a team. So, how about it?"

"Hmmm…. Maybe it's worth a try after all. Never been in this KOF before. Count me in. dude."

"Thanks, mate." Terry held his fist out. Duck hit back with his fist as a sign of agreement.

"Oh, by da way, who's the third member?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Terry looked down for a moment, deep in thought. He looked up, covered his face , rubbed his face… finally he back at Duck.

"I got an idea. Don't worry."

"Wooo!"

Two days later… in Korea.

Somewhere in the Taekwon dojo.

"Hyah!" Chang swinged his iron ball at Choi. Choi dodged at no problem. He charged back at him with his claws. Chang dodged it and tried to strangle Choi with his chains, but missed.

"Ha ha ha, Chang, you're getting slow this year."

"What the fuck? Shut the fuck up with that! You think you're that fast as usual, shorty?"

"Maybe you're right. Let's take a break."

"Hmmph….okay."

The two of them sat down on the floor, tired.

"Lately there's no KOF tournament at all. We have all the time for ourselves." Said Choi.

"Yeah, but Kim still wants us to train, you know."

"I know, but now we're free, without KOF. Just you and me."

"Hey, by the way, I heard Kim has just taken a new student. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, yeah. She's at the training hall, right? Man, she's so cute. And I see she's that talented. She mastered most of Kim's techs in just a few weeks."

"Say, whats' her name again?" Chang scratched his head.

"Err… Chae…Chae Lim."

"Yeah, Chae Lim. Hey, you know what I'm thinking?"

"Of course I know. I can't wait to meet her officially."

"Yeah, we can ask her now, since there's no KOF anymore. Oh, we got all the time to exercise now. Got get slimmer this time. I gotta meet her with my old look."

"Yeah, gotta get tall once again. Hey, let's go to the gym right away! We got all the time now, right?" Choi threw his claws away.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go. Chae Lim, here we come!" Chang tossed his iron ball aside and the two of them rushed out of the room. What they didn't realize was that Kim was eavesdropping them all the time behind the room. As soon as the two of them were out of sight, Kim came out of hiding and went to the window for some air and let out a sigh. His right hand was grabbing a letter. A letter from Terry inviting him to his team for KOF XI. After some while Kim went back to his room.

Two days later… in Paris.

Kim was sitting at the table outside a café, sipping a cup of coffee, looking at the time and letting out a sigh. Since he had agreed to meet Terry, they decided to meet at this well known café, famous for its cakes. Well, Kim was early as usual, though he was not used to the surroundings of a foreign country; especially when it was not KOF. He looked at the time.

"Hai, where the hell are they? It's getting late already."

"Hey, Kim." Terry and Duck appeared behind him.

"Whoa, so they you are." Kim stood up. "Come on, sit down."

"Thanks, mate." said Duck. Terry and Duck sat aligned with Kim and Terry ordered his cup of tea.

"Okay, let's get to the point here, Terry." Kim started the talk. "How do you know that I, one of your rivals, am willing to team up with you?" With that he took a sip from his cup. Terry and Duck took their sip as well, and then Terry replied.

"Well, I expected that you yourself, just like me, have a problem in forming a team this time."

"Oh, so what about Joe and Mai?"

"Joe's a little busy in his own bout… you know… too many fights these days. And Mai…"

"And Mai…" Kim awaited the answer.

"Mai's sulking with him because of Andy's secret hideout." Duck finished for him.

"I see."

"That's why I thought of teaming up with you guys. Actually I could have Mary with me, but she's got an assignment to do and already formed her team earlier, so that's an exceptional."

"I'm impressed that you know I also have a problem with my own team."

"Actually I'm only guessing. I heard that Jhun made it to the finals of the World Series, which so happens fall on the same time as KOF. And that you just got a new student."

"Yeah, her name's Chae Lim. And that's where the problem started." Kim told them about the latest tricks of Chang and Choi. Terry and Duck listened actively. At the same time, Duck kept on shaking his head in disbelief of the tale.

"Hmmm." Terry thought. "They didn't know about KOF XI, and they're serious this time about reshaping themselves. Maybe it's a wise idea to give them a break this time for that."

"Bets me. Wait till Chae sees them." Kim wiped his lips.

"Ha ha ha. Really got them off. But man, you sure are the last Korean of KOF." Duck made a lame joke about that. "Don't take it seriously. Chae Lim still can enter KOF in the future, right?" he made an X-rated sign.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So Kim, what do you think? Just for this year. I'm sure everything will be back to normal the next time." said Terry.

"Alright. One shot this time. My, it's a very different team this time." Kim got up. Terry and Duck also got up.

"Yo, man." exclaimed Duck.

"Welcome to the team." Terry lifted his fist. Kim hit back with his.

The new Fatal Fury team had just been formed. Expected KOF to be totally different this time.

As they sat back to enjoy their cup, they didn't realized Shion was spying on them at the top of a building not far from there. She smiled, then jumped to the other side and vanished into the darkness.


	8. Garou

**CHAPTER 3.5-GAROU**

Somewhere in Glasgow, Scotland…

At an SPL match, oh my, Celtic vs Hearts…

B. Jenet was pushing through the busy crowd in the stands. He wasn't there for the match, but rather she was looking for someone. The crowd was getting noisier when Celtic scored the equalizer against Hearts.

"Oh man, this is getting too over it. Where the hell is he? Wonder if the info was right?" She thought. But just then she caught sight of him. A man in his forties whom she knew long ago. But this guy did know something about the upcoming KOF tournament.

"Hey Jack!" she caught him from behind.

"Wahhh!!!" he was taken aback, and tried to flee, but Jenet grabbed him tight at his shoulder.

"Ouchh!!" he moaned.

"Huh? Peter Crouch?" Jenet smacked his head.

"What do you want, Jen? I thought we got nothing left between us?" he shrugged back.

"I know that. But… I heard something interesting about you, anyway. Are you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know Ash Crimson, don't you?

"Huh? No way, man."

"Are you gonna tell me?" she twisted his arm.

"Argghh!!! OK! OK! I'll tell! Just let me go!"

"Now that's better." She let him go and he rubbed his arm.

"You just have to tell me all that you know about Ash, and then you're free. Isn't that a good deal?" she smiled.

"Oh man. You never changed. Ok, what you wanna know about him?"

"I heard that he's got some treasure with him."

"Well, I'm not sure about that. He didn't really tell me about that."

"……"

"But…"

"Go on."

"When he got drunk at the bar not long ago, he heard him mumbling something about the… the Orochi. Seal."

"Orochi?"

"Err… I'm not sure, but I think that seal is what you're saying is the treasure. He never took it out, but it seems that he's carrying it all the time."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Ok then, get lost." He pushed him back to his seat.

"What was that for?"

"Nah, enjoy the game." She went away. Outside of the stadium, she thought.

"I can't just get that treasure by myself. It's not like when I tried to get Kain's. Better recruit some team mates. Ah ha, bingo!" she rushed to her car and sped off.

Somewhere near Shanghai (once again, we're back!)…

Hotaru was fighting with Xiang Fei. Gato was observing not far from there.

"Hiah! Mou Si Mou Si!" Hotaru slapped her non stop. Xiang Fei blocked herself from being hit.

"Temee! Qi Gong!" she uleashed her power ball at Hotaru. She leaped backward. Xiang Fei gave another lighting kick, forcing Hotaru backwards. She had to retreat further and further behind, for she had lost her focus by now.

"This is no good." She thought. But just then Xiang Fei leaped away fro that place.

"You're so weak little scum. I don't wanna play with ya anymore. Chai Chien!" she hopped away through the bushes.

"Huh? Mattee!!" Hotaru was helpless. Gato went to her.

"Well, well, well. You let her escape."

"Onii-chan. Demo…"

""You're not qualified for the KOF tournament yet. Letting your enemy escape means you haven't master all of the necessary skills yet."

"Demo…?"

"You're staying home for more training. I'll need to enter KOF by myself."

"Demo, onii-chan… watashi… I want to accompany you in KOF."

"Not this time. Stay back and do your training, ad that's an order."

"Oh." She became gloomy, then leaped away and went home.

Gato looked at her for a moment, then turned back and took out a letter from Jenet.

"She meant it for real. I still need to find him. Looks like I really need to team up with them."

He looked up at the sky, then putted the letter back into his pocket and went away.

The actual fact was: At the very same time when Gato got his letter, Tizoc was also reading a letter sent by Jenet as well just after winning another wrestling match. He glanced at it for a while, and then threw it into the bin.

Two days later…

Jenet was sitting at a café in Southtown. She looked at her watch and drank her cup of coffee.

"Ahh, it's a very nice day." she thought.

From afar Gato and Tizoc were walking together down the street towards the café. Upon seeing Jenet, Tizoc waved out.

"Aha, gotcha." She stood up upon seeing them and walked towards them. "So they've finally received my offer .Looks like we're a team now. They'll make things easier for me now, getting that treasure from Ash."

She walked to them in confidence, for it meant the Garou Team had been formed for KOF XI.


	9. Chapter Gaiden

**CHAPTER GAIDEN**

Rock Howard was training himself again at the abandoned field. The fact was, he was still unsatisfied with his decision not to enter KOF XI, and also not to team up with Terry.

"Burning Knuckles!" he hit the poll nearby, and it crushed into two. Rock stood there for a moment, exhausted.

"Damn it. I still feel this is unfair." He looked up for a while. "I wonder how Terry is doing now. Has he got a team? He should've told me by now."

"You don't have to worry bout him." Said a voice. Rock was taken by surprise.

"Who the hell…"

"Me." Jenet came out of her hiding.

"What's up, Jenet?"

"Nah, just to tell ya. Terry's got a team already, so don't ya worry."

"Oh. With who?"

"With Kim and Duck King."

"What? Master Kim and that punky? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Hey, it's the truth. I got the info from Terry himself."

"Hey, but why are you telling me all this?"

"Well, I see you looked upset. Just trying to cheer ya up. Since you're okay now, I gotta go. Gato and Tizoc ought to know how great we are as a team." She leaped away.

"Dang her." Rock rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, to think that Master Kim teams up with Terry is really a pain in the ass."

"Huh, who the…"

Someone smacked his head from behind. Chae Lim came forward after that.

"Hey, what was that for!?" he rubbed his head.

"Well, just showing my dissatisfaction. I couldn't believe Master would want to team up with someone else instead of bringing me into the team. And I heard his sons were big enough to enter KOF as well." She lagged around for the while.

"How long have you been eavesdropping here?" he looked straight at her.

"Not long."

"And what those words meant to you?" he was a little annoyed by now.

"You can't enter KOF, right?"

"Right."

"Well, so do I. Master said I'm not ready for one yet. Yeah, great. This is fucking nuts. I just wanna give him a hand in KOF. What's the big deal anyway?" she became mad.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Rock patted her back.

"Glad to hear that anyway. Thanks Rock, I feel much better now." She let out a sigh.

"……"

"Well, gotta go. I still need to train anyway. And I was thinking if we can from a supporters team to cheer for them. Gave me your answers later, together with other recruits."

"Huh? Hoi, wait…"

But Chae was already that far away when he tried to stop her.

"Lag. A supporter's team? A cheerleading team?" he thought for a while. And then…

"Bingo! Hotaru's also having the same luck as us right now. Let's bring her in. And at the same time, I'll try to end her feud with Chae." He took out his phone and called her.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan. I know how you feel right now, but at least we should play our part as supporters too. Let's team up together and cheer for our fighters. I'm cheering for Terry, and you can cheer for your onii-chan. How about that?"

"Are you sure, Rock? But just the two of us…"

"Don't worry, I'll go get some more members. What do you think?"

"Mmmm….."

"Well?"

"Ohhh, okay then. I'll try and bring more of my friends as well to cheer them on."

"Very well then." He ended the call, kept his phone and walked away. As he walked down the street, he giggled to himself.

"We'll see how it's gonna work next, Hotaru and Chae." He tried to hold back his laughter as he continued walking down the street.

"Better go tell Terry about this, and get a sweet answer to cure my bitterness for the time being."


	10. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

finally a Kyo chapter. This must be the longest chapter i've ever written so fa. N'joy.

A few days earlier, another battle ensured at another part of Japan, a battle which decided the new arrangement in the bloody feud between the Kusanagi and Yagami clan.

At the Kagura residence…

Chizuru Kagura was lying on her bed, while Kyo was sitting beside her. Two of her servants were also there, guarding the entrance to the chamber.

"Chizuru, you've been spending too much time in bed." said Kyo.

"I know that, Kyo. But you should know how much the lost of the mirror had affected my powers. Give me a little more time. I think I can make it."

"It's no use. We're running out of time. Besides that, you still need time to train again first…"

But Kyo's words were disrupted. For someone very familiar was not far from there. Kyo turned around to go and welcome the visitor.

"Kyo…"

"It will be ok. I'll go bring him in. Then we'll make our next move." He walked out of the room down the hallway.

At the main entrance there stood Iori Yagami, clad in his rock star clothing (The one with the red cloak like Devil May Cry Dante and black trousers). One of Chizuru's maids was guarding the gate.

"What you think you're doing, waiting outside here? You might as well come in." she jeered him, but he ignored her.

"Kyo…" he looked on, until he finally appeared at the front gate.

"Well, who do we have here?" Kyo stared at him.

"Kyo, temee!!" Iori dashed at him. Kyo blocked his front. Iori slammed his fists at him, pushing Kyo aback.

"He,he. Not bad at all. You're still that great, Yagami."

"Temee, enough prattle, Kyo."

Iori leaped at him again. This time he unleashed his flames in the air. Kyo unleashed his flames as well, colliding with his. The area around them exploded like dynamite.

"Urrghh, yaro!" exclaimed Iori as the two of them were pushed back by the great momentum of the impact. Kyo rolled back, his emergency escape style and quickly got up again.

"Whoa, haven't you forgotten what we're doing here? Now it's still not the time to fight. You better come in and look at Kagura first." He turned back into the pathway.

"Hmmphh." Iori followed him from behind. The maid tried to follow them, but Kyo turned back at her.

"Don't worry. Just stay guard there."

"Demo… what about goshujin-sama?"

"I said don't worry. We're a team, after all."

"In that case, ok."

Kyo and Iori went toChizuru's room together, while the maid stood guard at the entrance once more.

"Ah, Iori, so you're here." said Chizuru from her bed. Iori stood at one corner, while Kyo went closer to her.

"What the hell is this, sick lady? Trying to escape after being defeated?" Iori jeered.

"Watch it, Iori. She became like this cause of Ash, you could be next, remember?" Kyo reminded him.

"Damn that asshole." he thought.

"Gomen nasai, maybe you're right after all. I'm still too weak to fight." She tried to sit up. Kyo helped her.

"So what now? So we're giving up now? I don't really care what's gonna happen, but no one including Orochi can stop our fight, Kyo." said Iori, still hiding at the corner.

There was silence for a while, before Kyo finally spoke again.

"I think I know someone who can be our replacement."

"Oh, and who could it be? Better not be a piece of shit that only waits to be defeated and with the entire damn fucking burden."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't bring any trouble to us. We really need a third hand that is reliable at the moment." said Kyo.

"Well whop is this idiot anyway?"

"You'll see soon enough. I'll bring him here in no time."

………………………………………………………………..

So that was the flashback……….. Back to the current timeline……….

………………………………….

Shingo opened his eyes in a dazzle.

"Oh, shit. What the fuck happened? Oww, my head…"

He rubbed the back of his head. After some while he gasped and sat up. He looked around. It was dark. He focused his eyes and could see that he was in a wide room, rather a traditional room just like Goro's room. There was a candle lit near him, but the room was still quite dim.

"Where the hell is this? What happen? Who helped me here?" Shingo was confused.

"Hmmpphh. So you're finally awake, fool."

"!?? That voice… masaka…"

Shingo looked carefully around the room again. Then he saw a shadow standing at the corner of the room. He looked carefully, and gasped. Iori was leaning at the very edge of the room, still wearing his rock & roll outfit.

"Iori!!! What the hell are you doing here?" Shingo jumped out of the bed, preparing to defend himself. That was when he realized he wasn't wearing his usual jacket and his bandana. He looked down. They were next to his bed.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

It was then the door was slide open. The moon was shining bright that night, and the moment the person walked in, Shingo recognized him, although he wasn't wearing his trademark jacket.

"Kyo senpai!!!" Shingo gasped.

"Well, you're awake, Shingo."

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" he rushed to Kyo and hugged him.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, boy. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yata. Err… ah! What's Iori doing here?" he remembered.

"Oh. I guess you spotted him. Don't worry. Everything's fine." Kyo rubbed his back.

"Hmmphh." Grumbled Iori.

"Demo… oh, what the hell am I doing here anyway? Senpai, what's going on?"

"Don't you remember what happen before that? said Kyo with a sly smile on his face.

"Huh?" Shingo knocked his own head trying to figure it out.

"Arrghh!!! I remember now! Senpai, umai wa…" (PS: If you don't know what actually happen to him that means you didn't read my earlier work 'Back to Shanghai II'. Go read it to figure it out. Gotcha this time. Read and review at the same time, ok?)

"Ho ho ho" Kyo just smiled.

"Enough of that, asshole!" Iori walked to them. Shingo was surprised.

"Nainiyoh, Iori?" Shingo stood back. "Senpai..."

"Well, the truth is… we've been planning to enter KOF secretly. But you should know that Chizuru's been very unwell lately, so we need a replacement in our team. And you, Shingo, are the best replacement for the time being."

"Huh? KOF? Demo…"

"I know what you're thinking. Yup, we were there during the last KOF as well. But the spoiler of everything was Ash."

"Senpai…" Shingo sobbed. "Fine, I'll team up with ya and help ya beat Ash! You can count on me!" Shingo was revitalized almost immediately.

"Is that so?" asked Iori from behind.

"Huh?" Shingo was confused, but Kyo stood silent.

"Let us see how great are you now, pathetic replica." Iori held his hand out, ready to unleash his flames.

"Wargh!" Shingo couldn't argue about that.

"Shingo! Calm down. Just fight him. Prove to him, and to us, that you deserved to be in the team." said Kyo as he leaped back to the side.

"Die!!!" Almost immediately Iori leaped at him. Shingo had to block himself as Iori slammed right in front of him. Shingo was thrown back. He stood back quickly. Iori threw his flames on the ground towards him.

"Urgh, here goes nothing." Shingo jumped high to the ceiling and counter him.

"Raging Axe Kick Negative Down!" Shingo tried to kick Iori down to the ground, but Iori was fast enough to slide away form him. He glided to the other corner and held his flames close to him.

"Endgame explosion!" Iori threw his flames everywhere.

"Huh? Warrghh!!" Shingo leaped out of the room to the garden, just in time as the front room exploded and engulfed in purple flames. Kyo also leaped out on time and went to a corner, not wanting to interrupt the fight. As Shingo tried to take a break after the leap, Iori dashed out of the room towards him.

"You're damn weak! That's all you have?!" Iori tried to slash him. Shingo aimed a kick at him, but Iori bent down and grabbed him instead.

"Argh, shit. A trap." thought Shingo.

Iori threw him aback and rushed forward again. Shingo tried to balance himself again as Iori tried to slam him down the ground.

"Damn it. Wild Bite Full Power!!!" Shingo countered him with a strong punch. Iori was pushed back. Shingo leaped forward for another counter attack.

"Burning Shingo 'Own Made Style' MAX!!" Shingo unleashed another powerful blow at him. Iori blocked it, and was pushed back to the room.

"That's enough, you two." Kyo walked out to the front. Shingo knelt down, tired.

"Iori, you've seen how great he was, right? I think that proves it for now." He looked down at Shingo as Iori walked out of the damaged room. "Shingo, good job. I see you really train yourself better these days. We're a team again." He helped him up.

"Arigato senpai. I won't let you down."

"But remember, we're not officially in KOF, so you better keep your mouth shut about our involvement in the tournament this time."

"Then, what are we suppose to do when the fight begins?" Shingo was confused again.

"We'll wait, until the final battle between Ash and K', and then we'll decide." Kyo lifted his fist at him. Shingo looked on, and then held his one at him.

"Hmmm. How pitiful." snorted Iori. He walked back to his room.

"I think you had enough already. Go get a rest. Go get a new room, I'll tell Chizuru about this and get this room fixed." Kyo walked away down another lane. Shingo looked on, before he realized what he needed to do next.

The next night was still a bright night, with another full moon at the sky.

Shingo was still training at the space outside his room, perhaps it used to be a garden there before the fight the other day.

"Oh I will never let senpai down, gotta train harder. Hiahh!!" Shingo continued his fight alone out there. Chizuru was already asleep in her room. Iori was lying on his bed, but he was still awake, glancing at the moon visible at his room window. His guitar was laid at the wall near the bed.

Now, Kyo wasn't asleep. Rather, he was not in bed either. Feeling a little uneasy lately, he rode his bike down the town to the outskirts until he reached a deserted hill. That hill was the entrance of the Orochi chamber was the Orochi was supposed to be sealed long ago, until Ash and K' invaded that place in the last tournament.

Kyo stood right in front of the entrance. The iron doors had been shut once again, but the Orochi power had been released once again.

"This is it. I thought everything's gonna end after he was defeated. But now, Ash is the one who is causing all the trouble."

Kyo thought for some while. He went to the doors and touched them with his fist. And then…

"Arrgghhh!!!"

Kyo felt a sharp pain flowing through his body. It was unbearable at the moment that he knelt down, trying to wipe it out of him. It was then a familiar voice spoke out.

"So I see you're here again, heir of Kusanagi."

"Huh? It's you! So you still have the power to speak to me from behind the doors." Kyo looked up back at the doors. "Orochi!"

"What is more worth than coming to see my resurrection once more? Well, you are all losing. Didn't I tell you the last time that I shall deal with you the next time we meet again? Although I don't want to admit it, but I thank those undesirable warriors for helping me to break the seal once more. Just a lil' bit more, and I live again."

"What are you trying to tell me here, you freak?" Kyo's fist was burning again.

"You're lucky the last time, Kyo. I didn't expect K' would be able to contain my powers to go against them, but sadly it was too short. You think you could've beaten me at that time?"

"Hmmpph. If you think of using Chris again for your revival, you better think twice again. Unless you are planning something with Goenitz at the moment." At this time Kyo stood back up, the pain was gone by now.

"I am a god, and you should know, you cannot kill me for ever. How many times you seal me, the seal shall be broken, and I'll be back. You humans just don't realize your mistakes. And you, together with Kagura and my dear Iori, are childless. None of you are married, I warn you. I shall be free forever once one of you dies without an heir to the power that sealed me the last time."

"Oh, so you're reminding me to get married to Kushinada, right?" Kyo jeered Orochi. (Kushinada Yuki)

"Behold my powers once more, Kyo, and we shall meet again very soon."

Kyo was taken aback, for a glyph appeared out of no where and hit him back.

"Arrgh! Fuck man!" Kyo rolled back and got up. There was nothing there. Orochi had vanished once again.

"Damn it. He's getting stronger, but how? Urrrggh, I won't lose to him, not even Iori, or Ash!" he slammed his flames at the doors. Nothing happened, except some vibration around him. Then he went back down the hill, got on to his bike and sped off. He stopped by a ramen stall which was still opened to dine there.

At the same time, Iori sat up in pain. He grabbed his chest for a while, then his face.

"Urrgh, what is this? His face sweated greatly. Then all of a sudden an old memory flashed back through his mind.

"Come Iori, my son. It is time to fulfill the deal. Time to inherit my power and together we will destroy all of them." Orochi held his hand out to him.

"Arrghh! Orrgh! Urrgggh! Yaaa!!!" Iori's blood boiled again, and as some of his Orochi blood oozed out of him, he charged at Orochi and strangled him.

"Urrgh, Iori? What the…

The last thing he remembered was Kyo had charged straight at them with his burning fist, the ultimate Mushiki style. That was the last part that flashed through his mind.

"Urrgh, Kyo, damn you." Iori got up of his bed and went to the window. The moon was still full. Iori wiped his sweat and sighed.

"Damn it. I must settle everything right this instant. Orochi…"

Iori went to the bathroom to wash up before returning to bed, but his eyes kept opened for some time. Shingo's voice could still be heard outside as he continued training by himself.

"I'll never lose. I won't upset senpai, and I won't bow to Iori either!" Shingo said as he continued hitting the training poles around him.

All was closing in, as the Kusanagi- Yagami team prepared themselves secretly for the next Orochi threat in KOF XI. An unlikely alliance once again between the two of the biggest families in Japan in order to stop the demon lord.


	11. Chapter V

_** CHAPTER 5 **_

Only 4 days left before KOF XI…

Back at K's cabin, the gang was busy packing up as they would be going to another place more convenient for the tournament. Kula was still upstairs packing all her goodies, while K' was staring at the window outside. Whip had left the earlier day to unite with her teammates. Maxima was out getting tickets for their journey.

"This is fucking nuts." He thought.

"What's wrong, K'?" Kula came downstairs.

"Oh, nothing. So you're done?" he replied.

"Yup, all set." She threw her bag onto the table, which was fully loaded with all the junks she had bought during their stay there.

"What's with all the pile here? We're not on a vacation… huh?" when he turned back to look at her, he stopped. Kula was wearing a Hearts FC jersey, dangling loosely over her skirt.

"Oh brother, gimme a break." he smacked his head.

"Hey, it's cool isn't it?" she danced around for the moment.

"Since when you're interested in soccer?" he looked at her again.

"Since we arrived here." she replied joyfully.

At the same time Maxima came in at the front door.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back." Kula went to him.

"Whoa, is that a soccer jersey?"

"Huh uh."

"Hmm, it does fit you, that very color of the jersey's just alike your favorite clothing."

"Enough of that already. Maxima, you got the tickets?" K' went back to the window.

"Yeah. Three flight tickets to Nijmegen." He held out the tickets for a while before putting them back in to his jacket.

"Then it's almost time… argghh!"

K' was yelling in pain again. His right was burning again. The fact was his flames were responding to the aftermath of the dialogue between Kyo and Orochi in Japan about the same time here. K' grabbed his arm.

"K', what's wrong?" Maxima and Kula rushed to him.

"Damn it… stay back… arrgh!" K' unleashed his flames around him unexpectedly like a tornado of fire. The front portion of the house exploded. Kula and Maxima leaped outside just in time before the flames engulfed that part.

"K'!!!"

"Urrghh." K' was kneeling on the floor. The flames had been wiped out, but he was still holding his arm in pain.

Unknown to them, a few piece of strings not visible to them was lying on the floor after being snapped by K'. And at an unknown location, the woman called Botan groaned back in pain as her strings attached to K' broke from her hands.

"Oww." She pulled the strings away and rubbed her hands. "Damn it, he got me this time. At this very crucial moment…"

"It's not a big deal anymore, Botan. Never mind about it." said Mukai who was sitting down at a corner.

"Demo, Mukai-sama…"

"There's not much use to keep on spying on K' anymore. We already have enough information about him and also the Orochi relations with him. Plus, it's not us who will be dealing with him this time." He looked at a corner which was in darkness. A tall figure dressed in white came walking out of the shadow.

"So you've thought about that, eh?" Magaki walked towards Mukai.

"Since when you're here?" Botan was surprised.

"Relax, Botan. It doesn't matter what he heard. After all, he's the one who will deal with them now." said Mukai.

"Ho ho ho. I'm impressed with you, Mukai. You know, you wouldn't be dealing with such a problem if only you looked more like a human."

"Hmm?"

"Fortunately I am. And lucky enough to have my own syndicate wealthy enough to sponsor a KOF tournament. But I wonder if you have any extra news I can make use of?"

"You know K" has some relations with the Orochi, don't you?"

"You don't have to worry. I'll take care of him with the Sacred Treasures together. And I'm waiting to see this Ashy boy in action too. All is done as long as there is the Orochi power." He laughed out.

"Oh? You better succeed. In case you suffer the same fate as me."

"Huh? You think I'll fail as long as the Orochi power's with me? You're a real joker, Mukai. Anyway, it's time to go. Shion might be back with more info about them. And then I shall wipe out all of them at once." Magaki walked back to the shadow area and descended into the darkness.

"Mukai-sama…"

"We'll just have to wait for the outcome. Though I doubt he will fail since the Three Sacred Treasures are not united this time. Of course, 'he' is still waiting for his turn out there. "

…………………………………………………………….

Back to Scotland…

"Hoi, it's burning there!" Maxima looked at a corner of the cabin that caught fire. Kula transformed herself and quickly shot some ice at the area to put down the fire in time. When the fire's out, she returned to normal and went back to K'.

"K', are you ok?"

"Urgh, I guess so." He got back up slowly.

"What's with the pain again all so sudden?" Maxima asked as he fetched their bags.

"Damn it. It's the same feeling again, though I seem to feel an inner cut in my heart now."

"Huh?"

"Maybe it's really closely related with Kyo right now."

"Mmm, maybe we should just ask Master Chin when we arrive there. I heard that he might come and see us just before the tournament begins." Maxima rubbed his head as he headed out to put the bags into the back of the jeep. "And hey, I think you should rest for a while before we take off. Don't want anything to happen during our flight to von Dutch."

Ah, well then." K' went to his chair and sat there, while Kula tried to clear the mess around them as much as she can.

"Let's go." K' got up almost that immediately.

"Whoa, going so soon?" Maxima was surprised.

"Who cares? Let's just get on with it." K' walked out of the house. Seeing him away, Kula hurried after him. Maxima just shook his head, knowing his behavior all along with him.

But as soon as they got out of the half-ruin cabin, Maxima halted.

"Hold it. I sense we got company."

"I know. Get ready." replied K'. His fist was gripped tight. Kula transformed again as she stood back at K'.

At that very moment the bushes nearby shook and a number of robotic carnivores leaped out of there towards them.

"Whoa! What the…" exclaimed Maxima.

"Time to bust them!" K' shot his flames out and kicked at the first ones coming. The robots splits into two and charged separately at them.

"Go!" K' kicked one down.

"Damn!" Maxima rushed forward and crushed the nearest one with his Vapor Cannon. Kula blew her breath at the closest she can reach, freezing them. At the same time, K' slid forward and hook them, crushing them into pieces.

Just then more robots came rushing out of the bushes, this time humanoid beings attacking them.

"What, more of them? This is getting familiar to me." yelled Maxima.

"Heat Drive!" K' charged at all those in his path, crushing them. He ran towards the humanoids.

"K', wait." Kula leaped back as she threw one aside.

"Die!" K' unleashed his flames at the front row, damaging the few humanoids in front of him. One of them managed to kick K' at the back when he was too busy to noticed.

"Arrghh!"

"K'!" Maxima charged forward, but was blocked by a few of them.

"Don't block, you pompous asses!" He pulled the front of his jacket open. "Maxima Beam!" The blast that came out of his chest got rid of the humanoids standing in his way.

"I'll help!" Kula laid her hands onto the ground. "Diamond Edge!" Stalagmites came pushing out of the ground piercing all of them and damaging them at once. K' got out of them pressure and…

"One inch!" He bashed the nearest one until it slammed back to the others and exploded. He leaped back.

"Damn them." He wiped the sweat on his forehead. They won, of course.

"What's going on? Why are they attacking us?" asked Kula as she returned to normal.

"…..." K' remained silent.

"Could it be… Adelheid? Wait… what if it's him? Only he's still capable of producing a large mass of robots at the shortest time." Maxima thought.

"Whoever it is, we cannot waste anymore time here. Let's go." K' walked to the jeep. Kula went after him.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. We'll know more when we reach there, but the truth is, I haven't heard anything about Adelheid since the last KOF." Maxima walked up to the driver's seat and started the engine. K' sat behind with Kula and put his glasses on. They drove away from there.

Somewhere not far from there, the assistant of Rose and Adelheid, Julian, looked into his navigator with anger in his eyes.

"Damn it! Fail again! K' is getting on my nerves. How could he resist my latest models in an instant? And why is the Anti-K' hanging out with him? Grrr, I must find a way to split them up again." Just then his phone rang.

"Julian!"

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

"You failed again, didn't you?"

"Well, actually... I underestimated his compatriots this time."

"Don't try to give all those excuses again. Your products have been failing again lately."

"Then…"

"Enough! Come back to the base. We'll talk more when you reach back."

The line was cut off in an instant. Julian grabbed the phone in anger.

"K', you're gonna pay for it in this KOF. Also, I need to find the person behind this year's KOF. Maybe I can make some use out of him." He dashed to bike and sped off.

The next day in Greece…

At sea off the coast of Crete Island in the Mediterranean Sea. An unused oil refinery platform stood alone at a specific spot there.

Adelheid was training on the wide space on the platform. Rose was observing him with their pet panther. In fact, the platform was their current hideout after losing Sky Noah in the last KOF.

"Brother, you can do it harder!" Rose cheered at him.

"Hiah! Hiah!" Adel kicked here and there even harder as he aimed to raise his kicking power. One of their humanoids leaped forward to train with Adel. It aimed a blow at him.

"Damn." Adel dodged it and slammed it back to the wall. The robot jumped and blasted its arm at him.

"Dark Barrier." Adel reflected the arm back and it backfired the robot, sending it crashing to the ground. Adel jumped above him and slammed it down on the ground, crushing the ground in the attack. The robots glided aside with some damage at its torso.

"Do more of it. Show it your ultimate power!" Rose seemed to pressure him. Adel was fighting directly with the robot now. It was under pressure now that it was now standing at the edge of the platform field.

"Reppu-ken!"(leg style) Adel kicked the wind out towards the robot. It blocked with its arms, pushing it even backwards to the edge of the platform.

"Now, Brother!!!"

"I know, I know!!!" he held both hands out gathering energy. The robot charged back towards him. Adel aimed closer at it, until the very last moment. Rose seemed to be biting her own skirt impatiently.

"Kaiser Wave!!!" He blasted his aura out at it, slamming it out of the platform and down into the ocean, crushing it. Then sea exploded from its destruction.

Adel stood back, panting in vain. Rose went up to him and wiped his sweat with her hankie. At the same time Julian arrived at the open air field.

"Miss Rose, Master Adel."

"There you are, Julian! You don't have to explain anything right now. I don't want anymore excuses from you!" Rose turned to him.

"…"

"Rose, you don't have to be so harsh. After all, he did help us in some other way." Adel spat in.

"Oh yeah? He did lots of thing. But what about K'? He's still running freely out there, you know? That's why I'm making you train harder. I want you to get him in a rematch! Look, you've finally mastered father's signature move, you've done the family proud again, so now what's left is revenge!" Rose yelled back.

"Rose! Enough yelling! I know that of course!"

"I'm yelling for your own good, okay!? After all, you're the only one in the family capable of beating K'!"

"Miss Rose, I've got a plan." Julian interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, so what's the plan now, Julian? You need more robots again?"

"…"

"Well? Speak up!!!"

"Well, since we're not really in KOF now, I say the best way is to ambush him."

"Ambush? Yeah, you failed the last time."

"What I mean is, when KOF gets in the way, I'll try to split him away from his team mates with my robots. Then take him elsewhere and he shall have to face us without any help this time."

"And how are suppose that will work?"

"Leave it to me this time. I swear I shall get K' this time."

"Then do it! Don't fail me again." Rose pointed at him.

"As you will. Now, if you'll excuse me." Julian turned back and returned into the control room preparing his next move.

"Rose, are you sure about this?"

"Huh? What?"

"Ambushing K' during KOF? And not an official fight with him? It's against the fighting ethics, isn't it?"

"You're mad if you want to face him directly in KOF! Have you forgotten that we're on the wanted list right now?"

"Oh, yeah… Heidern."

"???"

"Oh, nothing. But I'll put my best this time and beat K'."

"Good, that's what the heir of our family should say." She turned around a few times in a dancing mood. Adel turned to the other end of the platform.

"Heidern..."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan…

In a building at an unknown location…

Magaki was standing at a corner, leaning back against the wall. A large glowing crystal was pierced onto the ground next to him. The room was dark without the power turned on, except for that area which was shined by the crystal. Shion appeared from the darkness with her spear and walked up to him.

"Everything's going well right now, or as I've been told, Magaki."

"Good work, Shion. Now we'll just have to wait."

Wait? How much longer?"

"Until the winning team arrives, of course."

"Well, that's really boring, you know. Just because you're sponsoring KOF doesn't mean we have to give them much time."

"Relax. We still need our own time to prepare as well. You're so confident, I guess."

"Huh, you're the one who's confident, I think." she glanced at the crystal.

"Oh. Maybe. After all, the Orochi power's mine right now. There's no way I'll lose at the moment. So you should be careful when the time comes. So what's the latest news?"

"Well…( blah blah blah)"

"Hmm, I see. Great. I'll be waiting for them. K', Ash and perhaps Kyo."

"You sure Kyo and Iori will appear in KOF? There's no sign of them yet so far."

"Zettai. They'll want to reclaim the Yata mirror from Ash so there's no doubt about that."

"Well, this is really interesting. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Oh? And where could you be heading now? "

"Maybe for some training, I told you I'm bored." Shion turned away and walked into the darkness. Magaki looked on, and then he had a sly smile on his face.


	12. LET THE BATTLES BEGIN

_** LET THE BATTLES BEGIN**_

Finally it was time for KOF XI.

AT the Esaka City Stadium, Japan where it had been a tradition to held the KOF ceremony naturally. The crowds were already gathered at the seats waiting for the opening ceremony.

The opening ceremony began with the usual traditional dance and other special performance. The crowds were cheering here and there until the moment when the announcer went to the center stage. It was a young girl in her early 20s, with long sea blue hair curled at the very end. She had a great body shape and was dressed in a traditional yukata to suit the event.

"Ohayo Nihon! Ohayo, minna! Yoroshiku!" she exclaimed. The crowd roared back in excitement.

"I'm your new host, Mina. And until the last day of KOF, I shall guide you all to the latest news and each round of the KOF battles."

The crowds roared in excitement again. Mina checked her schedule and continued.

"This year, we're proud to have someone generous enough to sponsor KOF once again and to bring back the world's greatest fighters back into the arena. Though, there has been an agreement not to reveal the identity of the sponsor until the final battle which is scheduled at the final hall. So at the same time, the winner of this year's tournament shall get to know him right on the spot and also receive his prize at the same time. What a special occasion this means." She got the audience cheering and whistling at her this time.

The crowds outside the stadium who couldn't get a place inside were also cheering like mad as they watch the ceremony live on the big screen outside. So did the whole world watching it broadcasted live.

But among those crowds stood one man whose was not satisfied with the accommodation. The short and plump millionaire fighter, Cheng Sinzan,

"What the fuck is this? Why wouldn't they let me host it this time? Is it because they favored her compared to me!? Hey, what about my fans? I really miss them. Damn it. I'm the greatest host of all and now they slammed me aside?! Lei mou wa lei ka ki hou yan leng. Tiu nia seng! Ham ka ling, ham ka ling, you know what the fuck I'm saying!!!" he rapped out in dissatisfaction. The crowd around him became annoyed with his fucking attitude towards KOF that they carried him up by force and took him away.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing? Let go the fuck off me! Do you know who I am? I'll get you all into jail for such act against me!!!" They ignored his words and carried him away, bringing peace back among the crowd. Mina was resuming her speech.

"This year we have ten teams once again in KOF, just like the previous one. Now I'll introduce them one by one. First, is the Art of Fighting Team, made up of Ryo, Yuri and King. It's a little pity we couldn't see Robert this time. Next is Anti- Kyokugenryo Team; Malin, Kasumi and Eiji. This team is said to oppose the Art of Fighting Team. Eiji is said to have participate once in KOF 95, now he's back for more battles with Ryo."

"Then we got Fatal Fury Team. Terry had brought in new members into the team; former Korean Team leader Kim and Southtown veteran Duck King. This is gonna be a new battle for this team. Then it's Mark of the Wolves Team; B. Jenet, Gato and Tizoc. We also got the Ikari Warriors Team again; Ralf, Clark and Whip. But then, where's Leona? Never mind. Also, there's the Agent Team; Vanessa, Blue Mary and Ramon. This team can be considered a split team from the Ikari Team."

"Also, we got the Neo Psycho Soldiers Team; Kensou's back with our idol Athena plus newcomer Momoko. What new powers shall Kensou show us this time?"

The crowds roared again, this time they were expecting the greatest reviews of the greatest teams of KOF.

"And now, for the three main teams this time. Minna, are you ready?" The crowds roared again in reply. Mina posed for a while before she continued, attracting quite a number of eyes at her, especially at her sexy legs.

"We got a new team to consider for the KOF title, it's called the Rival Team. The leader, Elisabeth Brantorche is a highly respected noble woman from France, recruiting former KOF winning fighters Duo Lon and Benimaru. Apparently they have a score to settle with the defending champion Ash Crimson."

"Then, it's K' Team once again. K", Kula and Maxima will want to try to grab the KOF title once again for sure. Expect another exciting flaming battle with Ash. And finally… Hero Team. After Duo Lon left for Rival Team, Ash and Shen Woo have taken in Oswald as their new member. He's quite good in card battle, a very rare fighting style these days. We can expect some great techniques from his, maybe like Gambit." The crowd cheered on as she looked at her memo again.

"Then there you go. The list of teams for this year's tournament. Though once again there have been rumors that Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami will enter, we still haven't heard anything from them, so we assume that they're not competing again. Back to main thing, we'll be having all the fights in 6 different nations this time, after a long considerations from our organizers, there you go. The first rounds will take place in two days time. The venue will be announced later today, so our teams and fans can make their way there. Till then, arigato gazaimasu, soshite, sayonara!" she leaped down the stage as the audience continued cheering and whistling here and there, now and then.

The Hero Team gathered together in Toulouse as they watched the live broadcast on a mini tv, not wanting to get attention from the locals around.

"This is great! Finally it has begun! Now it's time to win it again! Hou, hou!" Shen stood up in joy.

"Ho, ho, ho. Indeed." Replied Oswald who was next to him under his hat. But Ash didn't take notice. He was smiling to himself.

"Finally. Kyo, it's time you show up again. I'll beat you and K' this time. Iori, yours is mine this time. Oh, couldn't imagine much I'll get when I finally got all of it. Hee Hee." He covered his mouth. Shen and Oswald stared at him.

"What's with him?" asked Oswald.

"How should I know, tai sok? He's always like that sometimes. Sometimes I thought he was a little like daydreaming, or worse, crazy. Siao." Shen dropped back to his chair and sipped his tea. "Hey, this tea is so creamy. Tiu kao hai!"

Oswald just smiled and sipped his.

At another end of the country, in Le Mans, the Rival Team gathered at an isolated spot, having watched the live ceremony on the big screen earlier.

"So the time has come." Benimaru combed his hair. "Let's teach this Ash some manners."

"Indeed. I can't wait to get him for making use of me." said Duo Lon from a corner. Elisabeth b\grabbed her stick tightly.

"This is it. I'll get Ash this time. Like I said, he's mine. So don't interfere."

"Whoa, maybe K' will get him first. But still, if we get to face him, you should leave him to us first, you should save your best for the last." Benimaru walked to her.

"I don't mind if you want a hand on him, but I shall give him the last of my powers." she snorted. "Duo Lon, you fought alongside him before, so I hope you can provide some help for us against Shen."

"Leave him to me."

The K' Team were still hiding in Nijmegen, Holland. They were sitting together at the park after the live event.

"Well, it's almost time we move on." Said Maxima as sipped a can of Coke.

"Whoa, amazing. We're gonna face another one who can use flames? This is cool!" Kula licked her lollipop as usual. "I'll shall wipe his flames out with my powers, right K'?'

K' didn't say a word. He was looking elsewhere.

"Ha ha ha. You're saying we're gonna face Ash? Then you'll be of great help this time."

"So, what?" K' got up and walked away.

"Hoi, wait up, man." Maxima rushed to him. Kula followed from behind.

Whip was watching the live telecast at the control room somewhere in Italy.

"Good luck K'." she grabbed her own fists praying. Ralf and Heidern came in.

"Are you sure about this, captain?"

"If everything's going well, then there shouldn't be a problem at all. But I believe Adelheid might still appear. Who knows about it? "

"I wonder what are his real motives?" Ralf went on.

"Who knows? Maybe they're related. That's why we should keep an eye in case. You're the team leader now. You have more responsiblity this time to fight and to keep watch."

"Roger!"

"Captain, are you sure it's ok leaving Leona out?" Whip went to them.

"It's a little risky putting her in this time. Who knows if this really have something to do with the Orochi once again? I'm keeping an eye on her myself. In the meantime, do your best."

"Ok, then. We'll do our best. I just hope K' will be fine."

"He definitely will. I'm counting on him as well."

On the other hand, back in Japan, the Kusanagi-Yagami Team was still hanging out Kagura's residence.

The four of them were still in the hall even after the opening ceremony had long ended. Chizuru was sitting at a corner.

"Kyo, you're sure about this?"

"How can I be unsure right now? The tournament's begun already, there's no turning back." He was standing at a corner.

"Hmm, this is not that important. Once everything's solved, you know what's next?" said Iori from another corner.

"We'll see about that later." Kyo replied.

"Hhmmpph." Iori left the hall and went back to his room. Shingo who had been watching them for quite some while finally spoke.

"Senpai, why are we still here? KOF's begun, right?"

"Shingo baka. Have you forgotten that we're not really in KOF?"

"Huh?Yeah, but then?"

"Then we're not suppose to appear at all until the final shodown, when Ash faces K' in the final once again."

"Then what are we doing now?"

"Nothing, of course."

"???"

"We'll just wait a lil' while longer. In the meantime you better continue training first. I want to see more improvement from you." And with that Kyo left the hall. He went out to fetch his bike and sped off again. He went for a stroll down the valley before stopping by the same ramen stall to enjoy some beef noodles.

"Kyo's right. You still got more to go. I'm putting my hopes on you, Shingo. Ganbatte." Said Chizuru as she got up slowly. He servants went to her and helped her back to her room. Shingo watched for a while, before he walked to the garden.

"If that's what senpai wants, then I'll give them all my best shot. HiaaH!!" Shingo threw off his jacket and started kicking the training poles. At the same time, they could hear Iori playing his guitar loudly from his room, a rock song tune, apparently unleashing his anger through his music.

_**FINISH**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE KING OF FIGHTERS XI TOURNAMENT**_


End file.
